


on falling in love, at november

by azrielkians



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Falling In Love, Fluff, It's really, M/M, No Angst, One-Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two-Shot, Victuuri being your typical cute, and Victor, and then it became something as cute as this, bite-sized one shot, but scream at me in twt if you need anymore fluff, in november, it was for a friend, just yuuri, tHIS IS SO SHORT, we need fluff at this time of the month people!, you're safe here, your go-to couple for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrielkians/pseuds/azrielkians
Summary: it starts like this—threading carefully through the rain, buying coffee sachets at 7/11 stores in three a.m., and nudging him awake in the early rises of the sun streaks. it starts as easy as this— star-kissed happiness, dark hair foaming in between his fingertips filling his palms with its softness. the soft banks of the clouds just peeking through open windows. affection slipping past to easily between the two.It ends like this—(or that fluff you didn't know you needed.)





	on falling in love, at november

it starts like this—  
threading carefully through the rain, buying coffee sachets at 7/11 stores in three a.m., and nudging him awake in the early rises of the sun streaks. it starts as easy as this— star-kissed happiness, dark hair foaming in between his fingertips filling his palms with its softness. the soft banks of the clouds just peeking through open windows. affection slipping past to easily between the two. 

It ends like this—

_i forgot you’re staying over, _but he always does. always forget so easily he’s coming over and viktor grins and yuri— the _other _blonde yuri would scowl, and leave, and the door locks. and it’s just the two of them, see. makes him feel so soft even though he shouldn’t. but viktor’s place always has this rain-streaked windows and see. see the light rushing fast—so fast and it’s drowning viktor so good, so nice. he’s all the colors of the rainbow, and there’s this glass heart beating for fragile in his chest, so easily sneaking past its cages. he’s saying, _i didn’t agree to this. _but maybe yuuri did. maybe he didn’t realize that it’s more than just that first time he broke the teacup and insisted he paid for its cost. maybe he didn’t realize that when he caused the wrinkles in viktor’s expensive linen that he did it on purpose. did it all to _stay. _

the kettle boils behind them, curls of steam rushing in to the small kitchen and viktor rushes past from where he’s standing—past yuuri and flicks the dial off. he turns. slow, gently. round, small toes squeezing, adam apple bobbing.

it feels like before.

(like—

empty streets after the fall of rain. raincoat blocking his eyesight, the sudden sun causing phosphenes in his eyesight. _ting! ting! _a marketplace door pushes open. someone runs and something catches the sharp and slender bone—

** _[crash!]_ **

it falls too easy. the fragile tea cup. and maybe that’s when everything fell apart. when the chessboard decided taking the king was too easy and now the queen’s part of all this challenge. and that the rules have changed. they’re not meant to be. yuuri can see it in the easy on-set of a smile on his face, the easy apology slipping past his tongue. the way he laughs, and holds teacups that was so cliché, the way he likes a specific type of tea with a specific brand. the way viktor just wasn’t supposed to be.

but maybe that’s the thing. maybe that’s why yuuri had wanted to stay, had wanted---insisted _let me pay for the teaccup_—)

and viktor surges. moves and holds him close. yuuri laughs, giggles—carefree, free. viktor tastes like tea. like fuzzy blankets. and both of them feels at home. home with all these unwashed dishes, and un-made beds. home with all these faults, all these wrongs and rights.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need to scream at me, I'm at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RielkaVerK) or @RielkaVerK   
noticed my username? azRIEL and etc. Imma see if I can write more fluff--- XD


End file.
